To Love Vongola
by Onio Son of Goku
Summary: It's been a year since the Represenative War of the Rainbow and six months since Tsuna returned home from his training under the Ninth. The new Vongola Decimo now must face a new challenge. Highschool with a bunch of beautiful, some of which are 'out of this world'. But, there are people out there that wish to disturb and break apart his new family. Fight with your dying will,Tsuna
1. Enter Vongola X: The New Tsuna!

Sairenji Haruna smiled as she walked to school, her thoughts elsewhere as her friends, Mio and Risa, chattered on and on. It wasn't until one of them pushed her a bit that she came out of her thoughts. "Hey Haruna, what's up? You're being pretty quiet." Mio asked.

Risa smirked as she got behind the other girl, grabbing her breasts and squeezing them, much to Haruna's dismay. "Maybe it has something to do with the fact Haruna-chan's breasts have grown another cup size."

"R-Risa, stop it! That's not it at all!" Haruna shouted, pulling herself away from Risa's groping hands. She waited for the blush to slowly fade before smiling a bit again. "I'm happy because my younger cousin is moving here! I haven't seen him in years and I really missed him."

Risa and Mio both looked at her odd before it clicked in their heads. "Oh, is this the little cousin you kept telling us about? And I thought your apartment was small. How's he gonna live there?" Haruna nodded quickly.

"He'll be a freshman here and I'm really excited to see him. Me, Rito-kun, Lala-chan, and Yui-san are showing him around before class today with Mikan-chan and Yami-chan. And he's gonna stay with a relative on his fathers side of the family that owns a private detective service here in town."

"Haruna may as well have drank ten cups of coffee. She kept me on the phone till four last night, telling me all about it." Said a very familiar voice behind them. They turned to see Yuuki RIto, Lala's fiancé and Haruna's boyfriend (a little arrangement Lala convinced Haruna and Rito of [Haruna first of course]) standing beside said alien princess, who was smiling almost broadly as Haruna. Rito walked over to Haruna and kissed her cheek, causing her to blush lightly.

"I think Haruna blushing might be cuter than you blushing, Rito." Lala, hugging her friends close with Rito sneaking a kiss to her cheek as well, earning a giggle from the alien princess.

Risa smiled at seeing this. "You know, if any of the boys in school knew you were engaged to Lala and Haruna, they'd try and kill you."

Rito merely chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head, his girls on his sides. "To be honest, they wanted me dead when they found out me and Lala were engaged, so there's nothing new there."

Lala just cocked her head in confusion. "Why would the boys in school want you dead, Rito?"

All in attendance laughed or chuckled as Rito just patted his innocent minded future wife's head. Haruna smiled at the scene, very happy to see two of the people she loved most so happy. "So, when is Tsuna supposed to show up, Haruna-chan?" Rito asked.

Haruna jumped a bit as she remembered what she had been talking about before, the human girl blushing a bit at her own forgetfulness. "His tutor, Reborn, told me we'd meet him at school. I guess he's walking from the hotel he was staying in."

"Well, I've got his room made at Ieyatsu-san's house. Reborn-san and someone named Iemitsu-san called me too. Iemitsu-san said he knew Tsuna-kun made some odd requests for his room. Mikan-chan decided to stay behind and finish up a bit before she left. She seemed to be really excited when I said who was coming to live here." Lala hummed as she put a finger to her chin. "Hey Rito, could Mikan be in love with Tsuna-kun?"

"Lala-chan, it was supposed to be a surprise that Tsu-kun was coming to Sainan. And Iemitsu is my uncle!" Haruna said dejectedly as Rito simply laughed it off.

"I can't say 'in love' Lala, but she definitely had a pretty big crush on him at one point. They used to play a lot when they were little before we moved to Sainan. To be honest, I was pretty shocked when I found out Little Tsu and Haruna-chan were related, but it might be fun having him back." A dark shadow fell over the Earth boys face. "I just hope he doesn't get dragged into anything unnecessary."

Haruna giggled as she hugged Rito's free arm, her mind wandering back to her cousins relative. _What kind of person is this Ieyatsu?_

* * *

"Yuuki Mikan, might I ask why you've been so distracted today?" the blonde haired assassin asked her friend as they walked the path to school, Yami chewing on a piece of taiyaki.

To say Mikan was distracted today would have been an understatement. She was wearing her new Sainan High formal uniform, walking beside her best friend in the world, and yet she was totally silent. Why was she going to highschool at thirteen? She skipped a grade. Something she enjoyed using to tease her brother with.

Mikan's dream like grin was quickly replaced by a mild blush as she laughed nervously. "So you noticed, huh? Sorry about that, Yami-chan."

Yami just kept eating her treats. "Does it have anything to do with this Sawada Tsunayoshi person?" she asked bluntly.

Mikan's blush didn't lessen, but she still smiled. "Yeah, he's a good part of why. Me and him were friends when we were little when me and Rito lived in Namimori, so to get the chance to get to know him again just makes me really happy." Her dream-like grin returned as little stars formed around her. "I wonder how much he's changed over the years.''

Golden Darkness watched her friend closely, seeing a light in her brown irises. She often saw this light when Yuuki Rito would look at one of his future wives, though Mikan's wasn't as strong. She didn't have time to dwell on her thoughts as she felt an evil intent beginning to gain on them. She stepped closer to her friend, pushing a bit away from the intent. She would have just destroyed the danger before, but her time on Earth had changed her. Right now she just wanted her friend safe. "Mikan, we are being followed."

Mikan gasped and tried to look, but was pulled back by Yami. "No, don't let them know we're onto them." Yami miscalculated, though, as several more men came around the corner, boxing them in. The assassin looked at the men with disgust, hating the perverse grins on their faces.

"Hey now, no need for such a scary expression, Kawaii-chan." Someone said. Yami turned the face the perpetrator. He was a young man, several years older than them with dark brown hair and even darker eyes. He could have been considered good looking if it weren't for the fact his face was contorted in an even more perverse grin than his subordinates. "We just wanted to know if you'd like to hang with us for a bit."

"Hey boss, can I have the brown haired one? She's way cuter in my opinion." Said one of the larger of the men. Mikan eeped as Yami stepped between him and the earth girl.

"What, are you stupid? The blonde one's way prettier. I bet she'd be lots of fun." Said another man as Yami's hair began to rise, preparing to end this threat to her friend.

"Now, now boys, you know the rules. The hunter gets first taste." The leader sneered as he eyed the girls.

" **That's enough."**

All in attendance turned to face the interloper. He wasn't the knight in shining armor most girls in their age group hoped for. He was rather short with gravity defying spiked hair that went in every direction with a pair of caramel brown eyes. He was wearing a Sainan High School formal uniform. The voice he used exuded power and undeniable authority. It was the kind of voice that when it told you to do something, you did it. It didn't fit what they were looking at at all.

"Why are you bothering these girls, they have done nothing to you?" He asked, his voice cool and calm. Yami was taken aback by this. This boy gave off an odd, but horrendously powerful aura that seemed to cause the air around them to heat up.

The leader was shocked as well, not understanding why someone was standing up to them. Then he simply laughed. "You must be new here, otherwise you wouldn't so stupid as to get in my way. I am Yamato Tanimoto, leader of this fine group of scum." The men chuckled behind their boss as the boy just stared on. Then he looked over Tanimoto's shoulder at the girls.

He squinted a bit as he caught Mikan's eyes. Yami tried to hide the human girl behind herself, but Mikan just pulled away, a look of both happiness and shock on her face. "Tsuna-kun?!"

Tsuna smiled broadly as he recognized the brown haired girl. "Mika-chan!

* * *

Rito paced in front of the school's entrance, checking his phone every few seconds. Yui and Haruna watched him, growing increasingly concerned with his nervous streak as Lala put her own nervousness to better use by tinkering with a few of her older inventions. Nana and Momo would have been there as well if Yui hadn't shooed them off to class.

"Yuuki-kun, you're going to give yourself a heart attack if you don't calm down. It's difficult to explain that at a school." Yui said as she stood, putting her hand on his shoulder. She was honestly trying to calm him down, but her more tsundere attitude decided it was time to make an appearance.

She'd been rather hurt when she found out he was now spoken for by two of her best friends, having been deeply infatuated with the boy for quite some time, but more than for herself, she wanted them all to be happy, so she settled for being a voice of reason for her otherwise 'shameless' friends.

Rito sighed as he checked his phone once more. "I know, Kotegawa-san, but it's not like Mikan or Yami to be late like this. I could expect it of Yami, but not Mikan." As he finished his statement, his gaze was turned to a new development at the front gate. The girls noticed as well and decided to go with Rito to see what was happening.

They were rather shocked to see a limo pulling up. "Hey, didn't Tenjouin-san already get here?" Rito asked. The three girls nodded their heads as the limousine slowed to a halt. The students watched as the driver got out of the front of the vehicle, went to the passenger door and waited by it for the order of when to open it.

"What is going on out here?" A rather familiar voice shouted as the sound of their uniform shoe heels clacked behind them. Rito and company turned to see the young woman they had just been talking about walking over to them, Rin and Aya behind her on her left and right respectively.

One of the boys walked over to her, Rin stepping in front of her, hand on the hilt of her wooden sword. "Uh, Tenjouin-san, I was told it had to be the new boy that transferred here this year that everyone has been talking about."

Haruna and Rito looked at each other in disbelief. There was only one new boy transferring to their school this year from out of town. 'It can't be.' They looked back at the limo as Saki laughed.

"Oh, is that so? Well, that just means there will be yet another boy to bask in my beauty!" Saki shouted as she laughed again, many of the students in attendance sweat dropping as the driver finally opened the door, the first person shocking them all.

"Oh, hey Rito, been waiting long?" Mikan said as stepped out, shouldering her bag. Just behind her stepped out the golden haired assassin.

Rito's eyes widened as Lala ran forward to hug them both, cheering about how worried they were and how happy she was that they were okay. The driver asked them, in rather broken Japanese, if they would move so the _boss_ could step out. They did and the man looked out at the crowd with a blank expression. "Introducing Vongola Juudaime, Neo Vongola Primo, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

He stepped away from the door as a rather red faced Tsuna stepped out of the cab. "Giovanni, it's not necessary for you to do that every time I'm somewhere new." He said, speaking fluent Italian as he addressed his driver.

Giovanni, an older man in his fifties with a full head of dark blonde hair which was growing gray at the roots, bowed slightly. "Forgive me, Decimo, but Gokudera gave me the explicit order to be sure you were known by all titles whenever you went somewhere previously unknown."

 _Gokudera-kun…_ Tsuna sighed as he turned away from his driver, telling him he'd call when it was time for him and his party to head home. Giovanni bowed and took his leave as the young Mafioso turned to his friends and cousin, flashing a brilliant smile. "Hey, Haru-nee, Rito-nii, did you miss me?"

* * *

After a quick reintroduction to Rito and Haruna and a formal introduction to Lala, Yui, and Yami, and Yui scaring everyone back to class, as well as the incredibly odd sight of Tenjouin Saki and her companions bowing and apologizing to Tsuna for reasons only Saki knew, they began the tour of the school. "So, Sawada-kun, I was under the impression your family was middle class. Why did you pull up in a limo?" Kotegawa asked.

The others of the group, minus Yami and Mikan, wondered the same, though Mikan wondered less why and more of _how_ he got a limo. Yami didn't care. She was too focused on what had happened before that. _The skill and power he displayed back there far exceeds that of any human, even Yuuki Rito's ability to dodge my attacks._

Tsuna blushed lightly as he rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I kinda met up with Mika-chan and Yami-san on the way to school and, all things considered, I figured it was safer than walking the rest of the way."

"I don't think that's what she meant, Tsuna. And would you mind telling us how you learned to speak Italian when you can barely speak English?" Rito asked. Tsuna just smiled nervously and rubbed the back of his head.

Haruna looked at her cousin strangely, seeming to ignore her boyfriends comment. "I can understand it being faster, but safer, Tsu-kun? And how did you even afford a limo?" She narrowed her purple-blue eyes at him. "Did something happen on your way here?"

Tsuna started waving his hands in front of his face as he stammered, looking for an answer that would satisfy his cousin.

But then Mikan shot that to hell! "It was awesome, you guys! Tsuna-kun was like a hero from a shonen manga! Seven guys couldn't touch him! It was like he knew what they would do before they ever did it! He was so strong that if I hadn't known any better, I might have thought he was related to Lala-san instead of Haruna-san!" She cried. Lala began grilling a blushing Tsuna for answers as she was more curious than actually worried as Haruna, Rito, and Yui simply looked at each other. It was rare that Mikan fan girled over anything, let alone a boy, so whatever happened had to be pretty out there, even for them.

"I'll explain if anyone wishes me to." Yami said as she began to bite into another piece of taiyaki.

* * *

" _Mika-chan?" I asked as I turned to my friend._

 _Mikan blushed fiercely and hid her face in her hands. "It was a nickname he gave me when we were little. I was hoping he'd forget it."_

" _The chances of me forgetting that are about as good as me forgetting you, Mika-chan." Sawada Tsunayoshi said with a kind smile._

 _(Tsuna works fine, Yami-san, ehehe)_

 _(Alright, Tsuna-san.)_

" _This is really cute and all, but-" Tanimoto began._

" _Cram it." Tsuna said, his voice returning to it's cold, calm tone, his brown eyes changing to a light orange color as well as an odd flame appearing in the middle of his forehead. "I'm only interested in hearing you apologize for bothering my friends."_

' _Why would he consider me a friend?' I thought to myself. 'I'd never even heard about him until this morning.'_

 _Tanimoto all but howled with laughter. "Me, apologize? Man, you've got balls, I'll give you that." I noticed Tanimoto's eyes flicker for a moment to something that seemed to be in Tsuna-san's direction and I heard Mikan gasp behind me. I looked to see a mountain of a human man behind him, hand pulled back for an overhand right. Where we were standing and where they were, Tsuna-san would have never seen a shadow as the sun faced them. I opened my mouth to warn Tsuna-san, but he seemed to be one step ahead of me._

 _He stepped back as the man lashed out, the blow going over Tsuna-san's right shoulder. The man had put most of his weight behind that attack it would seem, as he became unbalanced and began to fall over until Tsuna-san grabbed him by his face. The man cried out in what I would assume was pain as Tsuna-san began to apply pressure to his head._

 _Tsuna didn't deign to torment the man however as he simply pulled his hand forward, swinging back with a sharp elbow to the man's gut with enough force to send him flying into a car that had been parked at the corner, bending the metal around his body. Needless to say, the man was unconscious._

 _The other men began to take up fighting stances, readying themselves to attack, but again, Tsuna-san was a step ahead of them as he rushed forward, past both myself and Mikan, the sounds of grunting and cries of pain filling the air around us. I turned in time to see Tsuna-san strike the last man in the stomach, catching him with a viscous upper cut that sent the man flying a few feet before landing on his back._

 _Tsuna-san then turned his attention to their leader, Tanimoto. To say that even I was shocked at the level of skill and obvious experience this human boy was displaying would have been like trying to compare Yuuki Rito to the power Gid Lucione Deviluke possesses. It's something that simply was impossible to fathom._

 _Tanimoto, for his part was just as shocked, if not horrified by what was happening. "Well, what's your next move, Yamato Tanimoto?"_

 _Tanimoto's face went from afraid to bright red with rage as he glared at the boy. "You… YOU LITTLE BASTARD! YOU'RE DEAD!" He reached and whipped out a pair of collapsible tonfa, roaring loudly as he rushed towards Tsuna-san. I took a step forward, ready to stop him when Tsuna-san put his hand up to stop me, not even looking as if his intuition alone had told him I had moved._

" _Stay back. If somebody got hurt because I couldn't protect them, I wouldn't be able to die in peace." I cocked a brow at this as he began dodging blow after blow from the thug, leading him away from us and further down the street._

" _Tsuna-kun… he's become so cool! … Wait, did I actually just say that? And when did he get that strong? Oh, who cares?! Get him, Tsuna-kun!" Mikan cheered behind me as we watched him duck and weave under the other combatant._

" _Dammit! What are you, a mosquito I can't swat?!" Tanimoto flipped one of his tonfa so the long end could be used for an overhead strike, bringing it down quick. Tsuna-san did not sidestep this time however, as his hand flashed up and gripped the weapon midstrike, stopping it cold._

 _His hands seemed to glow as what looked like a pair of wool gloves began to transform into a pair of red leather and metallic gloves. "You're pathetic. My Cloud Guardian would bite you to death for simply disgracing his weapon." Tsuna-san said, his voice still calm, but holding obvious venom and disdain for his opponent._

 _Tanimoto's rage began to subside as terror once more took hold. "You, I-I thought I recognized you." Tsuna-san's grip on the tonfa tightened until he began bending it in his hand, steam seeming to rise from where his glove and the metal were meeting. "My boss told me about you," Tsuna-san's free hand became covered in a flame of similar color to the one on his head, but more crystalline and brighter. "Vongola Juudaime!" Tsuna-san lashed out, his flame covered fist striking the man hard enough to send him flying back into the front of the car the first man had slammed into, bending the front end around his body._

 _Tsuna-san looked at the tonfa in his hand, the hand it had been in lighting it's own flame, quickly reducing the weapon to a puddle of molten metal. He turned his eyes from the puddle to myself and Mikan. I stepped in front of Mikan out of habit, but something told me that this person would never hurt her or me._

 _He stood there, staring at us for a moment before pulling his gloves off, letting them turn back to the wool mitten form, placing them in his pocket before pulling out a rather expensive looking smartphone._

(Ben: Out of curiosity, Tsuna, how much did that phone cost?

Tsuna: Probably in the ball park of 5 or 6 hundred euros. It's not just a phone, you know.

TLR Cast: How much?!)

 _I'm not actually sure what he said next as I don't speak Italian, but once he got off the phone, he closed his eyes, and the flame on his head began to recede. When he opened his eyes again, they were the brown color they had been before. He smiled at us and blushed mildly. "Sorry about all that. I would have preferred you hadn't seen that after it had been so long since the last time we saw each other." He started to make his way to us, his shoe hitting a part of the sidewalk. He shouted as he fell, slamming face first into the concrete._

 _All was silent for several seconds before Mikan and I walked over to the supposedly human male. "Uh, Tsuna-kun, you okay?" Mikan asked._

 _Tsuna-san lifted his head, an awkward smile on his face. "Sorry about that. Looks like I still need to work on just walking around."_

* * *

Everyone, even the other two that lived through the ordeal, where shocked beyond words. This was… out of the norm, even for them. "After that, Tsuna-san's driver pulled up and he drove us here."

Tsuna was the first to speak after a few seconds, a soft laugh bubbling up from his chest. "Wow, that's some memory you've got, Yami-san. The Varia would love to have you in their ranks."

Everyone began to laugh at that, though only Tsuna what the Varia were. Something about how Tsuna was just attracted people to him. Haruna had always known this because it was one of the reasons she loved Rito. But after having no contact with her little cousin for over a year and a half, it seems that he's grown from the scared, clumsy 'No Good Tsuna' his bullies pegged him as.

Haruna looked over as everyone gasped, seeing Tsuna fall down the stairs. _Well, at least he's not the scared little boy he used to be._ A surprised shriek finally got her attention as everyone ran over to the stairwell, several of the girls (and Rito) blushing brightly as they saw the young Vongola's face pressed deep into a dark red faced Tearju Lunatique's chest.

Tsuna cried out as he lifted his face, taking a deep breath of life giving air. When he did finally open his eyes back up, he got an eyeful to say the least. His face began changing to a shade of red that would have put Gokudera's Storm Flame to shame. "I-I-I-" His blush quickly vanished as he felt the sting of killing intent radiating from behind him.

"Yami, wait, it was-!" Rito was cut off as Yami let fly a massive fist made of her hair at Tsuna and, coincidentally, her creator. A large dust cloud came up as the fist met the stairwell. It was then Yami fully realized what she had just done.

"Tear!"

"Tsuna, Tearju-sensei!" Rito began to run down the steps, the girls close behind him. He started to push a rock aside, but it wouldn't budge. Lala came up next to him and slung the boulder aside with ease, but they all froze when they saw what was underneath. Or, more aptly put, what wasn't underneath.

A sharp whistle got their attentions and they turned to look up at the top of the stairs, seeing an orange eyed Tsuna with an orange flame in the middle of his forehead, holding a very shocked Tearju-sensei, bridal style. His X-Gloves steamed lightly as he gently set the young woman on her feet. "Are you alright, sensei?" he asked, his orange eyes never deviating from Yami's glare.

The still shocked sensei shook her head to clear it a bit. Everyone, even Yami, began to think the same thing. _How did he do that?_ "Uh, yes, I'm-I'm fine, but-" She was cut off as a blade made from Yami's hair whisked by her, aiming at Tsuna's throat, to which he simply grabbed between his fore, middle finger, and thumb.

"I hate ecchi people." Yami said just before kicking off the wall at the young man. Tsuna released her weaponized hair, something he'd have to worry about asking about later as he was having trouble just staying on his feet without lighting his flames.

"I don't know what you think, Yami-san, but I did not do that on purpose." He stood his ground, catching one of her hair fists with his hand, stopping it dead. He knew they'd all be surprised by this. To be honest, he was pretty shocked himself, but he knew that he had to shelf it or else he was gonna end up dead.

He had his other hand behind him, releasing a constant stream of near invisible soft flames that held him in place. Tearju could feel the heat radiating from him, as well as an unwillingness to harm. He was only aiming to stop Eve from hurting anyone, not actually hurt her.

The others of the group ran back up the stairs intent on stopping the fight, but Yami was now more intrigued with the boy than willing to hurt him. _Is he really human? Well, I guess I'll have to-_ Tsuna vanished from sight, her fist plowing into the ground. _Where did he-?_

"Go? Right behind you." The assassins eyes widened as she slowly turned to face the voice behind her. She saw Tsuna's hand raised, heat and light radiating from it, his eyes as cool and calm as before.

She shut her eyes with a soft sigh. "I lost. Do what you will."

Tsuna lowered his hand after just staring at the seemingly young woman for several moments, a ghost of a smile on his face. "As long as you mean no harm to innocent people, you are no enemy of mine, Yami-san. I do have a question though."

Yami's eyes widened a bit as Tsuna closed his eyes, the flame on his forehead receding. He opened his eyes, showing they'd returned to their original brown color. "How did you do that with you hair?"

Out of everything that happened, that's what he asked. Even Yami sweat dropped a bit at this as she regarded young mafioso.

"Sairenji Haruna, are you sure you aren't half alien?" Yami said as she looked back at Haruna, the girl laughing, leaving Tsuna confused.

"Aliens?"

Rito sighed as he put an arm around his 'little brother'. "Strap yourself, Tsuna. You're in for a hell of a story."

* * *

"It would seem things have become a bit more complicated." A voice said in the shadow of his ship's bridge, a glass of juice in hand as he didn't hold his liquor well.

"Nara-sama, we have entered the solar system Lala-hime resides. We should be at Earth in a few days."

The figure, Nara, smiled as he set his juice down, a long tail flicking behind him, the metal blade surgically attached to the end of it scoring deep gouges into the floor of the ship. "Tell me, Karna, who is that boy our scouts reported in about?"

The elder man looked up at the screen, seeing a young man with a large ahoge, his brown eyes radiating a gentle, kind light. "I do not know my lord, but his name is Sawada Tsunayoshi. I have our scouts doing some digging into who he could be. I do not believe he is a threat to us."

"I beg to differ. He defeated seven men who should have been far more experienced than a boy his age in the time span of a minute fifteen seconds, not to mention the odd flames on his head and hands." Nara pressed a button on his console, showing Tsuna fighting in his Hyper Dying Will Mode.

Karna watched the short fight, somewhat shocked a human could be so fast and strong. But, he regained his composure quickly. "A powerful human, if he is one, yes, but in comparison to you, my lord, he is but an insect with no real power to threaten your betrothal."

"That maybe so," Nara started, "But I didn't get to where I am by taking chances. I want him eliminated. Have the other me send the blonde after him. She seems like she'd like a rematch."

Karna saluted the younger man before leaving the bridge, leaving the general alone… with the exception of one. "So, do you think from what you've seen of him, that he can stand up to your Golden Darkness?" Nara asked, looking to another corner of the room.

His informant simply smiled as she walked into the light, her darker skin being accented by the night dress she wore, her feet bare as they padded across the bridge, her long black hair almost dragging behind her. "It'll be an interesting fight, but my darling Golden Darkness can beat him if she gets serious." Nemesis said with a smirk.

"You have quite a bit of faith in your fellow weapon, Nemesis. And what of Mea?"

"She fall in line all the same as soon as I have my part of the deal."

"Yes, yes, I remember, Yuuki Rito is yours to play with to your hearts content once I have Lala." Nara gave a perverse sneer as his tail flicked again, ripping through the metal of the floor.

Even Nemesis didn't want to have to fight this man. She'd already seen what men as powerful as him could do to her, and she didn't want a repeat. "You're a despicable man, Nara, but that makes sense, with you being the top general of Deviluke. Even your teacher, Zastin can't hold up to your power, isn't that right."

Nara's smile widened to show off twin rows of sharp teeth. "I hope you're as interesting as Gid-sama says you are, Earthlings. It maybe all that saves your wretched lives."

 _ **A new threat looms over the earth, and it's target is Rito and Lala. How will Tsuna protect his new family, and who is this mysterious Ieyatsu that Tsuna is going to be living with? Will I ever get back to work on my other stories?! FIND OUT NEXT ROUND!**_


	2. Storming Bomber and Secrets Kept

jRito began to worry as he ate his lunch, the girls seeming not to notice the odd actions the younger male was making as his eyes darted to and fro, only poking at the food Haruna had been kind enough to give once he'd realized he'd forgotten his own. _Maybe he's thinking about what we told him._

 _As they walked Tsuna around the school for his tour, they told him all about what been happening in the last two years, Lala's heritage, how Rito was engaged to her, and how the earthling was in a relationship with both Lala and Haruna. The alien knowledge hadn't bothered Tsuna nearly as much as that, the boy going silent for a good few seconds as he deliberated whether to lay into Rito or not. Call him old fashioned, but a man doesn't just date two girls because he can't decide which he wants more, especially not when one of the girls has a protective cousin who happens to be the head of the worlds most influential mafia._

 _They all noticed the tension, but Yami was the first to act as she could feel the immediate air of anger around the boy. Haruna was the closest thing he'd ever had to a sister for a good part of his life and he was very protective, especially when it came to her happiness. Yami told Tsuna that it hadn't been Rito's idea and he only agreed to it as it made both Haruna and Lala happy._

 _Tsuna looked to his cousin for confirmation, his eyes startling her as they'd taken to the orange color they had been when he 'fought' Yami. After a few seconds she nodded and smiled, pulling both Rito and Lala over to her in a hug._

 _Tsuna remained silent, only nodding and turning back to the hallway. "So, where is my classroom?" His voice was the same cool, calculated tone it had been before, his pseudo-hyper mode driving his mind back to it's combat state._

 _Rito only nodded lightly as he emailed a note to Yui, the moral's officer standing back a bit to read it, before sending one to Haruna as well. 'Keep an eye on him. I doubt he's dangerous, but there's something he isn't telling us.'_

After homeroom, Rito introduced Tsuna to Yami's 'sister', Kurosaki Mea. Tsuna was very polite to her, even moreso than he had been to Yami, Yui, or Lala. It caught the living weapon off guard for a moment before she returned the formalities, giving Tsuna a rather suggestive smile after telling him she wouldn't mind hanging out with him after school.

Mikan was immediately jealous as Tsuna stammered for a response, then she was a bit depressed at the fact that she wasn't in Tsuna's class as they had found out he was actually being put into the second years classes.

Back to their lunch table. "Tsuna, seriously, you're starting to freak me out. What are you looking for?" he asked, finally getting the girls attention.

Tsuna jumped lightly as he turned to look at Rito, a nervous smile on his face. "Sorry, Rito-nii. I was, uh, just wondering where Kotegawa-senpai was."

"Yui's normally in the Disciplinary Committee's club room about now. She normally eats her lunch in there." Lala said as she snatched a bit of Rito's lunch, holding it in her chopsticks for him, causing the high school student to blush fiercely, taking the bite quickly as Mikan, Tsuna, Haruna and Mea tried hard not to laugh at Rito's embarrassment, Tsuna getting a big splash of water in the face, causing the girls to laugh at him instead. He nodded lightly before calmly taking his milk and pouring it on Rito's head.

More laughter ensued as Rito picked up one of his rice balls, tossing it at the mafioso's head, said mafioso ducking down, the rice ball splattering over his little sisters face. Rito and Tsuna both froze as Mikan stopped laughing. "N-now, Mika-chan, I didn't mean to-" Tsuna started before getting slapped in the face with a full bento. Rito laughed loudly as Tsuna went down, Yami getting into the odd fight by tossing another rice ball at her classmate. The mafia don squealed as he tried to block the assault of foodstuffs, Rito not being much better off as his fiancées attacked him from behind with their own bentos.

"Food fight!" someone called as the cafeteria all but exploded into activity, different food items flying across the room. Tsuna and Rito joined up as they ran from the flying food hurled at them by the girls.

Tsuna's hyper intuition gave him a leg up on his opponents in any sort of combat and his training in Italy only made it better, so when he told Rito not to lift his head and he didn't listen, it was obvious what happened. The older boy came back down, his face and hair covered in rice, liquid and potatoes. "Told ya. Now, when I tell you, jump and start hurling."

Rito only nodded as he wiped his face clean. Tsuna shouted "Now!" and the boys hopped up, catching the girls off guard as they were trying to find more food to throw. Lala, Haruna, Mikan, and even Mea squealed as they tried to defend themselves, Yami simply making a small shield with her hair as she found a discarded rice ball, tossing it and nailing Tsuna in the face hard enough to topple him over.

They all stopped and crowded around Tsuna quickly, the mafia boss quiet for a few seconds. When he did let them know he was conscious, he started laughing loudly, the rest of the group sans Yami joining in, though Yami did allow a small smile to grace her features.

"What on Earth is going on in here?!" came a rather shocked and angry cry. All the students froze and looked at the door to the cafeteria, seeing Tearju Luantique-sensei with a very displeased expression on her face. "Who is responsible for this?!"

 _Wow, I don't think I've heard Tearju-sensei so angry before._ Rito thought as he began to sweat, knowing the teachers eyes and mind would rest on him and his friends.

"I am, sensei." Rito and party turned to look at Tsuna as he was now standing, a small, apologetic smile on his face. "Me and Rito were joking around and I tossed a rice ball in his face. Gomenasai, sensei."

Tearju's face lit up a bit as she recognized him as both the new boy in her class and the one who's face was pressed into her chest this morning. She shook it off with a small roll of her shoulders, returning to her serious demeanor. "That's very responsible of you, Sawada-kun. Your fellow students could learn something from you. As punishment you will be made to stay after school today and clean the cafeteria as well as offer help to the school doctor. Are we clear?"

"Hai, sensei." Tsuna said with a bow. He was a bit bummed he didn't get to walk home with his new friends, but it's better this way, it keeps them out of trouble. Rito and party stood, bowing to the teacher as well, something that was very odd to see from Yami. She was acting out of the norm and she really didn't know why, she just knew she didn't want to leave Tsuna to be alone.

"Sensei, myself and my friends also had a hand in starting the fight, so we'd like to stay as well." Rito said, Tsuna gaping a bit and Lunatique simply smiling, having expected this outcome. She nodded and the mafia boss chuckled nervously, telling Rito he didn't need to do that. The elder boy smiled and put his arm around Tsuna's shoulders. "Don't sweat it. You're our friend, right?"

Lunatique turned to leave before she remembered why she had come in here to begin with. "Oh, and Sawada-kun, there is someone at the front of the school looking for you. He won't tell us his name though. He's rather rude." The scientist gave a light pout at this, blushing a bit as she realized how immature she must have just looked.

 _Someone looking for me? Rude? … No._ "Um, sensei, when you asked him what he was here for, how did he refer to me?"

"Hmm, well he didn't give your name at first, but I believe he said 'Juudaime'."

Tsuna faceplanted into the floor hard enough that the rest of the cast sweatdropped. "Please tell me you didn't tell him he couldn't come in."

Tearju looked oddly at the boy as he stood. "Well, of course I did, it's against the rules to let a random stranger into the school, not mention very dangerous, Sawada-kun."

 _This situation is incredibly dangerous regardless!_ Tsuna mentally screamed as he began tearing at his hair. "Do you know this guy, Tsu-kun?" Haruna asked.

Tsuna nodded before grabbing his bag quickly. "I do, and if I don't get out there quick, things are gonna get bad!"

"Well, I left him with Kotegawa-san, so it should be okay." Tearju said, not understanding the gravity of the situation.

 _That's the exact opposite of okay, sensei!_ Tsuna ran full speed out of the cafeteria, slipping a bit on some food before running to the exit, aware his friends were behind him. He got out the door and was greeted by the sounds of a very, very heated argument.

"Ahonna, this is the last time I'll tell you, get out of my way so I can find Juudaime or I'm going to blow you to bits!" Gokudera Hayato screamed at the top of his lungs, three dynamite sticks between each of his fingers.

"How dare you, you delinquent! Not only do you insult my intelligence, but now you're threatening me?! I have half a mind to call the police, you shameless punk!" Yui shouted back.

"Go ahead! By the time they get here, all they'll find is a very stupid pile of ash!" The wicks of the bombs lit and the Storm Guardians arms tensed as he prepared to throw them, only for the wicks to be put out halfway down. "Eh? What the-?"

"Hayato!" Tsuna shouted, stepping in between the two screaming teenagers. _Arigato, Yami-san._ The moment Tsuna saw the dynamite, he asked Yami to discreetly put the wicks out, which she did by extending only a few strands of her hair, the strands lashing out at the flaming wicks faster than Gokudera could notice.

Speaking of Gokudera, he looked at his boss and smiled brightly. "Juudaime!"

"Gokudera-kun, what are you doing here?" Tsuna asked his right hand man.

The silver haired genius smiled, holding out a bento. "You forgot your bento. Reborn-san sent me to give it to you." Tsuna smiled and thanked his friend, taking the box lunch in hand, immediately beginning to sweat as Hayato got close to his face. "Juudaime, why are you covered in food?"

"I'd like to know as well, Sawada-kun." Kotegawa said, the mafia boss only blushing lightly as he chuckled nervously.

Gokudera growled lightly. _How dare this ahonna speak to Juudaime so familiarly?!_ Tsuna seemed to sense this thought and gave his 'subordinate' a sharp glare, causing the boy to snap to attention, causing the elder student to cock a brow.

"Regardless, it seems you know this delinquent, so please, take responsibility and deal with him, Sawada-kun. I have other things to attend to. Call if you need help." Yui said with a sigh, turning to walk away.

She turned back around as Tsuna called out to her.His kind smile brought a deep blush to the girls face as he bowed slightly. "Thank you for looking after Gokudera-kun, and I'm sorry for any trouble he may have caused you."

Yui was struck for a moment, Rito smiling a bit as he watched, the girls behind him (minus Yami) giggling. The strict girl shook her head clear, her face still red, marching back to the moral committee's club room.

Tsuna turned back around and sweat dropped at the all too familiar sight of his right hand slamming his face into the ground. "Forgive me, Juudaime! You must have already had lunch and gotten involved in a food fight, meaning I was too late bringing you your bento! Gomenasai!" He kept apologizing until Tsuna knelt beside him and touched his shoulder.

"It's alright, Hayato. My cousin and her friends were more than happy to let me have some of their food." Gokudera's teary eyes looked up at his boss's smiling face, the boy surging forward and hugging his friend. Tsuna patted Gokudera's back before he realized everyone but his group had gone back inside. He turned and motioned for them to come over. They did and Tsuna stood, Hayato letting him go as he took a somewhat defensive stance, his usual glare on his face. The group became weary of the boy, as if the dynamite he obviously carried hadn't already done so, though Lala was more curious than anything else.

"Haru-nee, Rito-nii, everyone, I want you to meet Hayato Gokudera. He's one of my best friends from Namimori."

Haruna was the first to step up, bowing in front of the silver haired boy, somewhat shocked her meek, scared cousin would befriend someone like him. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Gokudera-kun. My name is Sairenji Haruna and I thank you for taking care of my favorite cousin."

"I'm your only cousin."

"So, you're my favorite by default." Tsuna stuck his tongue out at his cousin, shouting as it was grabbed. "Put it back, or lose it." The boy sucked in his tongue quickly, having only just been reminded of how scary his 'big sister' could be, especially when using _his_ mother's threat. Rito started chuckling at this as Tsuna simply glared, only to have his gaze pulled back to the front by the sound of Gokudera's head slamming into the pavement once more.

"Gomenasai, Sairenji-sama! If I had realized who you were earlier, I would have represented Juudaime's Vongola better! Forgive my disgraceful display!" Gokudera shouted, Tsuna's complexion becoming paler and paler as the seconds wore on, knowing that all eyes, minus Hayato's and Haruna's were on him and what they were thinking.

"Um, it's okay, Gokudera-kun, and please, Haruna or at least Sairenji-san will do." She turned to see her cousins pale face, her eyes narrowing. _Okay, so Rito-kun wasn't just being overly cautious. Tsu-kun really is hiding something from us and since he turned pale after the 'Vongola' comment, I'm guessing it has something to do with that. And that driver said the same thing..._ She turned back with a bright blush on her face as Gokudera kissed her hand.

Everything went silent as the people in attendance were too shocked to say anything, minus Tsuna, as, while embarrassed, he knew what it meant, and from the red face and furious expression Rito had on, he'd have to explain. "Don't worry, Rito-nii. Gokudera-kun isn't hitting on Haru-nee. It's an expression of respect and reverence. He's acknowledging that in the family hierarchy, he is below Haruna as she is blood related to his boss." It was then he realized what he had just said. _I'm beginning to think I spent too much time in Italy._

Haruna rounded on Tsuna fast, as did the rest of the group, Gokudera a bit shocked as their attentions switched so quickly. "Okay, I've heard enough. What are you talking about 'hierarchy', Tsuna-kun?"

"And what is all this about 'The Vongola' and Juudaime?" Mikan questioned, Yami watching passively.

Tsuna's hair covered his eyes as he fought for an explanation for them, Gokudera coming to his rescue. "It's, uh, just a game! It's really big game me, Judai-Tsuna-san, and a bunch of our other friends played in Namimori! We've been playing so long that I must have forgotten some people didn't know about it!" _Great, now I sound like the baseball idiot._

Lala gasped and jumped in place. "A game like that must be really fun! What's it called!?" The alien princess asked as she closed the distance between her and Gokudera, causing the delinquent mafia boy to blush heavily.

"M-mafia." The Storm Guardian reluctantly answered, to which The Vongola's All Encompassing Sky began to internally scream at as his less than naïve friends looked at him suspiciously.

"Mafia? You named your game after underground criminal families?" Lala said, innocent curiosity accenting her voice.

Gokudera's face immediately began to heat as his hands itched to grab his dynamite, but he composed himself. _More thought, less impulse, Hayato._ "It's not the same. In our game, our family is one that actually works in the underground world to protect the innocent. We take on the role of being criminals in the public eye so that we may get deeper into the world of criminals, keeping the violence from spilling over into the rest of the world." The pride in his voice was palpable, Tsuna's own chest swelling a bit as he listened to his most trusted advisor and friend.

"Wow, now that's a hell of a dream. To be able to make a mafia powerful enough on vigilantism alone. That's a mafia I'd like to see." Another voice said. They all turned to see a young woman in a white lab coat, shoulder length red brown hair, and playful green eyes. Her very matured body was obvious even under the lab coat she wore, the swell of her impressive cleavage shown off by the low cut pink top she wore as well as the short black skirt that showed off her shapely legs. "Then again, I did hear about one that was once much like that. Ever heard of anything like that, Sawada-kun?" she said playfully, her green eyes moving across the faces of her students.

"M-Mikado-sensei?" Rito said, a bit afraid of what the school doctor could want. This is normally where things start getting odd.

The school doctor merely smiled at her favorite student before her attention shifted back to Tsuna, who had a somewhat accusing expression on his face. "Now, now Tsuna, I'm not going to say anything you don't want heard." The good doctor said, shocking all but Tsuna with how fluently she spoke Italian.

"Can't say I expected to see you as a teacher here, Signora Ryouko." Tsuna answered back, a smile on his face as he stepped forward to shake her hand.

The woman took his hand, not being too shocked to see Tsuna kiss the top of it as his more business-like attitude took the forefront, slightly angering the three younger girls there, though Mea did somewhat enjoy the spectacle as a few… less than moral ideas began to form in her twisted little mind, though for Yami, it was more along the lines of 'Why do I even care?!' "My, my, still so formal, Decimo. There's no need for the formalities. And I'm not a teacher. I'm the schools doctor."

Tsuna chuckled a bit as he straightened out. "That makes sense."

"Uh, Tsuna-kun?" Tsuna turned to look at Mikan, who had a rather confused look on her face. "You know Mikado-sensei?"

Even Gokudera was confused about this as he hadn't been told about a contact for the Vongola being in this school. Tsuna only smiled a bit as he began to sweat, searching for an answer that would suffice. Again, the target of the question stepped in to help. "Oh, me and Tsuna-kun had a bit of business together in Italy this past summer. Nothing of serious value, Mikan-chan."

Mikan remained skeptical, as it was her nature, or it had been since Lala came into their lives. More often than not, there was more to the story. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to steal Tsuna-kun for the rest of the day, kids. It seems there was a discrepancy on his medical history and I need to give him a physical."

"Wait, why would a physical take the rest of the day?" A rather skeptical Gokudera asked.

"Well," Mikado started, "you see, there's more than just the physical I have to take care of. Emergency contacts, blood typing, things of that nature. It's all just boring paperwork, but it has to be done." She looked to Rito and his rather quiet group. "Don't worry, I'll be done with him once it's time to start cleaning."

"Hey, why does Juudaime have to-" A quick look from Tsuna silenced that train of thought. It wasn't a glare, more of a plea to not push it too far. He sighed a bit and remained quiet.

Tsuna smiled to his friends afterwards. "I'll be right back, okay?" The mafia don stepped over to his friend, motioning with his hand for the silver haired boy to follow. He did so immediately, leaving the group to it's individual thoughts.

Once they were far enough away, Tsuna turned to look at his most trusted advisor. Believe it or not, Hayato was damn good at his job when he thought with something other than his enraged hormones. "Hayato, I gave you all explicit orders to remain in Namimori unless it was an emergency. This isn't me taking a vacation, I'm trying to learn how not to depend on you all so much." He said in Italian, knowing no one was close enough to hear, but he didn't want to take any chances.

"Decimo, I was against coming here, even if it meant not having the chance to hang out with you again, but Reborn was insistent." The stormy bomber retorted.

Tsuna sighed lightly. "Yeah, that sounds like Reborn. Did anyone else follow you?"

Gokudera's face paled a bit as he rubbed the back of his head. "U-uh, well, Yamamoto and me got separated a while back."

The young boss cocked a brow. "What are you getting so nervous…" Tsuna's face began to follow suit as he realized Gokudera would only be this nervous for three reasons. One, his sister. Two and three, a couple of very violent guardians. "Tell me Mukuro and Hibari didn't follow you." He pleaded, more to God above than to his Storm Guardian.

"W-well, Hibari didn't… I don't think."

The next sound they all heard was the sound of bending metal as Tsuna struck a gate post beside him, Gokudera momentarily caught off guard by this uncharacteristic expression of anger. "Damn it, Mukuro. What are you doing this time?"

"Yamamoto and I lost him around the middle of town. It wasn't hard to figure out he was using an illusion to try and stay behind us, and that's what worries me. Tsuna, I think he was trying to tell us something." This got the Decimo's attention. Gokudera using his name to help try and hide their secret was one thing. To actually call him that…

Needless to say, this one sentence kicked Tsuna's intuition into hyper drive as his mind began to search for his Mist Guardian's presence, something that this far into their lives was so easy for him to detect, it sometimes caught him off guard how he simply had grown to rely on it, though his presence still caused him to involuntarily shiver.

"…Return to Namimori, and have Chrome and Enma contact me as soon as possible. If nothing else, Chrome can at least contact Mukuro so we know if somethings up. And call Lanchia. I want him and his men patrolling Sainan, we're not taking any chances with this one." Tsuna said, his voice dipping into it's 'boss tone'. "I don't want anyone besides you, Reborn, Enma, and Chrome to know about this. I'll send Takeshi your way once he's briefed."

Hayato paled a bit at this. Enma had taken Chrome to Italy with him for an extended vacation away from school and work. The last time Gokudera had to contact them he'd... interrupted a very intimate moment and was locked into a mentally scarring illusion by an incredibly angry and sexually stressed Chrome for three days after the Simon boss convinced his girlfriend to help them.

Tsuna saw this and chuckled, putting his hand on Gokudera's shoulder. It was odd, just about a year ago, he'd been shorter than his stormy bomber, now they were almost the same height. "Don't worry. This time, tell Chrome explicitly that I sent for her and Enma."

Gokudera nodded to his superior, the two sharing a 'man hug' (if you have to ask, you've obviously never had one.) before the bomber took his leave. He shouted his goodbyes to the others before walking off school grounds.

Tsuna, his mind heavy with thoughts of what his Mist Guardian could be doing, walked back to the group, Rito, Lala, Haruna, and Mikan all grilling him for answers. He simply answered with 'It was buisness talk. It didn't concern any of you.' in a soft voice. This caught them off guard as Tsuna was normally more polite than that, only watching as he followed behind Mikado towards the infirmary.

The walk to the infirmary was a silent one as the two made their way, Tsuna stepping ahead of Mikado and opening the door for her. This made the doctor smile. "How very kind of you, Sawada-kun."

The boy simply nodded as he stepped aside for her to enter. He followed after, closing the door behind him as the doctor pulled his file out of her desk. "Alright, step behind the screen and remove your shirt."

Tsuna blushed a bit at this, but did as he was told, pulling his shirt up and over his head after pulling the curtain closed. The mirror on the wall caught his eyes, a small smile of pride appeared on his face. Years of fighting and training had done some awesome work for his body. No more was he the weak, string bean Dame-Tsuna he'd been when Reborn came in to his life. Now, he had well defined biceps and triceps, the beginnings of a six pack, and extensive tattoo work all starting with his families crest which stretched over his back (A gift from Collonello and Lal) to go with them. Reborn may have been a sadistic, spartan-esque teacher, but he knew how to turn a loser into a king, or a boss in this case.

He looked at his chest, focusing on the numerous scars that dotted it, many of them gained from before he was actually head of the Vongola, and most of them being burn scars. One in particular caught his eye. A large, circular scar just a few inches under his left shoulder. The wound he'd earned form his fight with Tazaru in the future. Memories of the fight began to flood his mind and he once again understood Kyoko's decision. Though, it didn't make it hurt any less.

The sound of the door being opened pulled his attention back to the matter at hand. "Mikado-sensei, I got the ingridients you wanted."

"Ah, thank you, Oshizu. Would you mind setting them on the table beside the beds? I've got a patient coming in today that'll need some rest after taking his medication."

"Hai!" The ghost girl said cheerily. Before anything could be said about Mikado's slip up, she pulled back the curtain, the girl freezing for a moment.

Tsuna was so shocked that he was frozen in place, just like the girl.

3,2,1...

 _ **Ahhhhhhhhhh!**_

Tsuna flung himself against the wall, pulling a sheet up to hide his upper body, his shock dying quickly as he watched the girl faint, Mikado-sensei rushing over to her. "Oh, not again. I suppose that's my fault for forgetting you were back here. By the way, Sawada-kun," the doctor looked with a playful grin on her face. "not bad. I see Reborn's training's done it's job."

Tsuna blushed all the brighter at this as he growled at the doctor, but something caught his eye. A wispy ball of... mist? Whatever it was, it floated from the girls mouth then, with a pop, she reappeared, this time in a white kimono and instead of having legs, she had a wavy tail.

"Oh, my. Looks like I've lost my body again." She said with a shy giggle.

The Vongola heir's eyes were the size of saucers. " **AHHHHHHHHH! A GHOST! I KILLED HER!** "

"No, you didn't kill her, Sawada-kun. Oshizu-chan has been dead for centuries. This is just a body I made for her, much like I did for-"

"Mikado-sensei, those files you wanted came... in." Kotegawa Yui said as she walked into the room, seeing Oshizu's floating soul and a half naked Tsuna. "Sawada-kun."

"Y-yes?" He was getting a bad feeling.

Yui was silent for a few seconds before slapping him with the heavy file, flooring the poor boy. "How shameless can you be?! Causing Oshizu-san to exit her body like that! And what's with those tattoos?!"

A beaten and abused Tsuna layed out on the floor as the angered Yui walked out of the infirmary in a huff, Oshizu trying to wake the boy up as Mikado only laughed.

Tsuna's eyes slowly opened to the white light of the infirmary, groaning as he sat up. "Where...?"

"The infirmary still. It seems Kotetgawa-chan still has trouble jumping the gun, isn't that right, Yui?" Mikado-sensei said.

Tsuna looked over to see the blushing girl sitting beside his bed, her eyes locked on her lap. "Gomenasai, Sawada-kun. I didn't realize you were in the middle of a physical."

The boy simply chuckled and Yui looked up at him as he rubbed the back of his head. "It's fine, Senpai. You don't need to worry, it was a misunderstanding and besides, I'm pretty tough."

"That you are, judging from the multitude of scar tissue that covers your upper body. Did you just not enjoy playing safer games, Sawada-kun? By this point, you'd have better luck punching a tractor tire than you." Mikado said, smiling a bit at her own joke as Tsuna mentally gave her the finger. _I don't know if I hate her, but I really don't like her right now._

Yui blushed brightly as she finally got a glance at the boys upper body. "Sawada-kun, where did those scars come from anyway?"

Tsuna smiled a bit as he chuckled. "Well, I don't really wanna go into details, but I can tell you I got them all from fighting for my friends. All my friends are like family to me, and family is the most important thing in the world to me. I'll protect my family, even if I have to trade my life for theirs." The boy blushed after a moment as he realized he'd fallen back into his Vongola mindset. "Ahehe, sorry about that. I get all soul search-y and thoughtful at times."

The women in the room only laughed at the blushing boy. "It's okay, Sawada-kun. It's kind of sweet to see how dedicated you are to your famglia." Tsuna growled at the doctor, causing Yui to give the two a confused look. Mikado looked over at the female student with a small smile. "Yui, would you mind taking those files to Oshizu so she can archive them for me. She should be in the schools filing room."

The young woman immediately the tension building in the room between the two, so she, taking the files in hand and apologizing again, took her leave of the room, but was called back before she left. "Kotegawa-senpai, I wanna ask you a favor. I'll do anything you wish in return, but keep what you saw a secret, especially from Rito and Haruna. Please." Tsuna pleaded. Yui was struck silent once more, but after a moment she smiled, nodding to him.

The doctor smiled at this before telling 'Kokegawa' she'd see her later, much to Yui's chagrin. Mikado's smile slowly vanished as a rarely used 'serious' expression crossed her face, turning to look at a very annoyed Tsuna.

"Can I ask what you are doing?" he asked, anger accenting his voice.

"I could ask the same, Tsuna-kun." She retorted. "I can understand not telling Yui or even Rito, but Haruna is your family. She _**deserves**_ to know who you are. Even your mother has had to accept what you do and who you are to the Vongola."

Tsuna's eyes narrowed as his aura began to expand, causing the air around him to heat up. "Who she is to me is exactly why I'm hiding my involvement with the mafia and the underworld as a whole. And to be honest, you have no right to be telling _**me**_ how I should dealing with _**my**_ family."

Ryouko was unperturbed by the Vongola's glare, though she was a bit offput by his aura. She'd seen what he could do to his enemies if they pushed him too far. "That's not my intention. I'm merely a doctor and a teacher in some cases. I only wish to help." She stood up, walking over to her closet to retrieve a stethoscope and a few other physical essentials. "My advice, Sawada-kun, is to decide quickly. Telling them will have repercussions, but doing nothing will as well. Maybe even worse ones. At least knowing, they can defend themselves." She said softly, the mafia don lowering his head, as if being lectured by his mother.

The final bell of the day rang and the students began collecting their stuff for the end of the day walk home. Rito, Lala, Haruna, Mikan, Yami, and Mea met up in the hall. Nana had been gone to a distant planet cataloging and collecting new animals while Momo had stayed at the house, saying she didn't feel well.

Yui met up with them as they made their way to find Tsuna, figuring he was still in the infirmary. They talked about their days and the various things that happened, explaining the food fight to the morals officer, who immediately began yelling at Rito, saying he should have been a man and stopped the situation before it got that far.

Lala countered by saying Yui was jealous she didn't get to have that fun with them. The girl in question blushed lightly at this and denied the accusation. Usual Kotegawa procedure.

They all laughed lightly at their friends expense as they came to the infirmary door. Yui blushed darker as she remembered vividly what happened before. "Um, wait, Yuuki-kun, you should-" Rito already had the door open and had frozen in place. "Knock first."

Luckily, Tsuna was just starting to button up his under shirt, so his tattoo was covered. What wasn't covered were the scars. Rito and Haruna's expression read beyond shock. How could the gentle, cowardly Dame-Tsuna have so many scars!? Tsuna simply smiled and chuckled nervously. "School out already?"

 **To be honest, I'm a bit iffy about this chapter, but we'll see how it holds up. Tirgun, you rule.**

 **NEXT TIME ON TO LOVE VONGOLA!**

 **How will Rito and Haruna feel about the obviously combat hardened Tsuna? How will Mikan? And what will Lala's sisters do about the newest male to join the cast?**

 **Find out in the next episode! Tsuna vs. Zastin! Unwavering resolve meets unbreakable conviction!**

 **READ IT WITH YOU DYING WILL!**


End file.
